The Passion of Red and Yellow
by Yellow Stranger
Summary: The world of Dino Thunder is about to be shaken up by a few suprises and tradegys, can the Red and Yellow Dino Thunder rangers stay strong enough to defeat mesogog, or will they buckle. Chapter 5 added
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Power Rangers, Sadly Disney................WHY MUST EVERYTHING WORK FOR THE MOUSE WHY WHY?? I do own Sakura though...  
  
Author Note: For Everybody's sake, this fic is slightly more A/U than most fics as some events in the show never happened. Like in this Fic, Conner is 19 while Ethan Trent and Kira are 18 and they are all in there senior year, and No one knows that Trent is the evil White Ranger. And While this is a Conner/Kira (or a KirCo.............Go KirCo Knights........), Trent and Kira are dating. Also The Dino Thunder Rangers only know that Dr. O was a ranger, but did not learn of any other ranger identities, nor did they learn of Conner's Twin Brother Eric (only Hayley knows of this). Also Dr. O's class is not first period, but rather the last period. oh yeah and Dr. O was never stuck in amber.  
  
Power Rangers Dino Thunder: The Passion of Red and Yellow Chapter 1 "Conner's Secret"  
  
It was an average day at Reefside High. Ethan was busy typing away at his laptop, while Kira was keeping her busy doodling music notes on a piece of paper. But Conner was sleeping right on the lab desk, not caring that he was snoring. Dr. Tommy Oliver soon walked into the Room and immediately noticed Conner.  
  
"Any one care to tell me what Sleeping Beauty plans to get for a grade here? An F maybe?" Dr. Oliver said to the class. Conner McKnight Finally woke up hearing what Dr. O said. He shrugged and looked to the Black board tired. Kira saw Conner state, He looked like he just barley ran a marathon and was preparing to run another one.  
  
"Conner are you okay? Maybe you should see the nurse?' Kira suggested, caring about her friend.  
  
"Like you care Kira..........Do I look like Trent to you?" Conner remarked, causing Kira to get sour look on her face and flipping Conner the Bird. Ethan just laughed at the Red and Yellow Rangers. Dr. Oliver just rolled his eyes and started teaching his Science Class.  
  
"Okay Class Today we are going over Photosynthesis, Now can any one tell me what that is?" Cassidy Cornell, the Sole Reporter of the Reefside High TV station, raised her hand eager to answer the Answer. "All right, Cassidy"  
  
"That is when you actually make a Photo." Cassidy beemed. Half of the class said nothing to Cassidy's answer obviously agreeing with her, while the other half just rolled there eyes.  
  
"Congratulations Cassidy, you just received an F for the Day." Dr. Oliver informed his student. Devin chuckled at his female friend, who once again proved who the dumb one really was. Conner was about to raise his hand when the intercom came on.....  
  
"Sorry Dr. Oliver but Conner McKnight has a phone call in the office.." The School Vice Principal, Ms. Summers, said over the school intercom  
  
"Can't it wait until the end of class?" Dr. Oliver asked, not really fond of letting students go in the middle of class. "No It can't Dr. Oliver, it's a family emergency..." Ms. Summers said. Dr. Oliver sighed and nodded letting Conner run out the door. Kira just rolled her eyes, Conner really must of hated school.  
  
Mean while Conner had just reached the main office to pick up the phone....  
  
"Here you Conner, it's your brother" Ms Summers said as she handed Conner the phone.  
  
"Okay what happened this time Bro?" Conner asked his brother, Eric McKnight.  
  
"Errr She Jumped off the Roof....." Eric said sheeply on the other end of the phone...  
  
"And where were you?" Conner snapped making the Vice Principal jump back.  
  
"I was in the Back yard, getting ready to go back to the Wind Academy...." Eric quietly replied.  
  
"Errr all right I'll be there in 15 minutes.........See ya there." Conner hung up the Phone and looked to Vice Principal, who just nodded in approval, knowing this was about "Her". Conner quickly ran out the door and to his car worried about "Her". Ms. Summers watched him pull out before getting back on the intercom.  
  
"Attention Dr. Oliver, Conner McKnight will not becoming back to school today.." Ms. Summers annouced.  
  
"And why is that?" Dr. Oliver raised an eyebrow......Conner actually had PERMISSON to miss school?  
  
"Family Emergency."  
  
At Reefside Hospital....  
  
Conner McKnight walked into the hospital, where several nurses noticed him. One nurse smiled and walked over to him.  
  
"Hello Conner, She's in her usual room with Dr. Greyson." The nurse informed him. Conner replied with a smile and a nod and headed toward the children's wing named Angel's Grove, like the nearby city. He entered room number 1993, and saw a young Asian girl with a cast on her arm talking cheerfully to a young blond doctor in pink and his Twin Brother. The young Doctor got up when she saw Eric McKnight look to the floor. She walked over to Conner with a smile on her lips.  
  
"Okay Conner, She broke her humorous...She going to need to wear that cast and sling for about 3 weeks, and then check in with me about if she needs to wear it longer...... I already called Mrs. Evans about this.......So do you want to hear the full story on how this happen?"  
  
"Please I doubt Eric told me everything....."  
  
"Well from what Eric told me, she jumped off the roof trying to be like the yellow ranger...but just so you know, this hasn't been the first nor the last....." Dr. Greyson sighed, a lot of girls had coming into with broken bones from similar incidents.  
  
"So how much of a lecture do I get this time Dr......" Conner sighed, every time the Asian girl tried to emulate what a girl ranger does, Conner usually got the riot act.  
  
"None actually this time, I gave it to your brother this time....But really she needs a female role model in her life...........and someone who can be there everyday to help her, not some Power Ranger.." Dr. Greyson chuckled, releasing she had just berated her self.  
  
"Oh come on, you had to look up to a power ranger once in your life Dr. Greyson..." Conner smirked, remembering his ranger idol, the original Red Ranger that command the Tyrannosaurus Zord, causing Conner to chuckle on the fact he was a Red Ranger that commanded a Tyrannosaurs zord.  
  
"Okay Fine, The Red Lightspeed Ranger...." Dr. Greyson muttered, causing Conner to go wide eyed and shake his head as he walked over to the Asian Girl.  
  
"Sakura, why in god's name did you think jumping of a roof was going to make you like the Yellow Ranger....Didn't you learn that lesson with the Yellow Wild Force Ranger..." Conner sighed  
  
"Sorry....your right.....but the Yellow Ranger is just so Coooool.........I want to be a Yellow Ranger when I grow up......They are really cool girls....." Sakura said smiling  
  
"Sakura I heard that the Ninja Yellow Ranger was guy...." Eric said smiling, using his knowledge of the Ninja Storm Rangers.  
  
"Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo, he was still the bestest Ranger last year..." Sakura said putting her free hand on her hip.  
  
Conner looked at his watch, seeing that it was 3:00 PM "Well Sakura, how about we go and get some Ice Cream, I know of this great place.."  
  
"YEA YEA YEA YEA!!" Sakura jumped up and down, ignoring the pain in her arm.  
  
"All right, let's go.......oh and Dana, Happy Anniversary.....and could you tell Carter I said that..." Conner laughed, getting a nod from Dana as he, Eric and Sakura left the room to head to Conner's great place for ice cream.  
  
Meanwhile at Cyberspace....  
  
"Now Kira I know it's kinda early for a normal date, but you know my dad......" Trent Herandez said to his Girlfriend.  
  
"It's Fine Trent, at least I get to spend time with you." Kira smiled as she and Trent sat down at a table. They soon order their drinks and got to chatting about there artistic endeavors. Suddenly Trent eyebrow raised as he saw two of the person he hated to most enter, Conner McKnight.  
  
"Since when was there Two of Conner...." Trent inquired. Kira looked behind her to see that there was indeed two Conner McKnights. She got even more curious as a small 5 year old Asian, whose in a sling with them.  
  
"Oh boy, some one is actually stupid enough to let Conner...or both Conner's to baby sit" Kira chuckled before getting back on topic with Trent, she was not going to let Conner ruin her date with Trent. Trent too Shrugged it off, at least he could always wave the fact that he got Kira to one up Conner.  
  
"Okay Sakura, What kind of Ice Cream do you want?" Conner said with a smirk.  
  
"CHOCOLATE CHIP, I want CHOCOLATE CHIP" Sakura chirped, asking for her favorite Ice Cream. Conner smirked as he looked to his brother  
  
"And what does Eric want?" Conner asked, getting punched in the arm getting a laugh from Sakura. Eric just rolled his eyes before he replied  
  
"I guess I'll take Chocolate Chip bro..." Eric smirked.  
  
"Great now we just need to wait until Hayley gets off the phone...." Conner sighed looking towards Hayley.  
  
"Tommy, are you sure?" A stunned Hayley asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure, Conner's parents are........gone" A morbid Dr. Oliver replied.  
  
"Well I'll ask him about it now, he's here right now with his brother and some girl..." Hayley suggested, wondering what was going on.  
  
"All right, just be careful not to hurt him too much." Dr. Oliver sighed as he hung up the phone, wondering what the heck is going on with the Red Ranger. Hayley sighed and walked over to where Conner, Eric and Sakura were sitting. With a troubled look on Hayley's face, Conner knew this couldn't be good news....  
  
"Conner, can I talk to you about your parents.......?" Hayley recluantly asked, causing both Conner and Eric McKnight to sigh.  
  
"Yeah sure, but could you please get to Chocolate chip ice creams to go for these two...?" Conner sighed, still wishing to fulfill his promise to Sakura.  
  
"All right.." Was all Hayley said as she got the two Ice Creams and watching the other Teen and the Girl leave. Over where Kira and Trent were sitting, Trent too saw the two leave. He cracked a huge grin....  
  
"Kira I just remembered there is something I have to take care of, how about we take a rain check on this date.."  
  
"Trent this is the fourth raincheck in a row....." Kira sighed  
  
"I know but next time I Promise..." That was all Trent said as he left Kira alone at Cyberspace. Kira glared over at Conner and stomped over to him.  
  
"It's your personal mission in life to make sure I can't finish a date with Trent, isn't it Conner." Kira snapped.  
  
"My God Kira, not now....." Conner sighed, though a bit grateful for the distraction  
  
"O why not now Conner, Now seems like the perfect time to me..." Kira snapped, even madder than before.  
  
"Because I'm trying to talk to him Kira..." Hayley raising her voice, one of the rare times she did so. Kira immediately stopped. "Now Conner could you please tell me about your par..." Hayley tried to ask before being cut off by Conner's and Kira's Morphers. Hayley just rolled her eyes in defeat as Conner went to answer his morpher.  
  
"Come in Dr. O, what's up?"  
  
"White Ranger problems, he's at the park, it's strange though he's acting some one who looks like you and some girl in a sling..." Dr. O informed. Conner soon went wide eyed.  
  
"Strange Conner, those people were just............" Kira looked up to see that Conner was long gone "...........With you...Dr. O did you see that?" Kira said bringing her morpher up to her mouth  
  
"Yeah, remind me to chew out Conner later, now find a safe place to morph and meet me and Ethan at the Park." Dr. O commanded. Kira just rolled her eyes as she ran into the back lot of Cyber Space. Looking around to see it was safe to morph, she soon revealed the morphers true form.  
  
"DINO THUNDER POWER UP" Kira yelled, while opening the jaw on her morpher, moving her arms around, and pressing a button, snapping the jaw shut, causing a yellow suit and helmet to form around her, transforming her into the Dino Thunder Yellow Ranger.  
  
Meanwhile at the Park.... Conner Arrived at the park to see that his Brother was doing his best to fight against the Evil White Ranger. Angrily, Conner rushed the White Ranger tackling him.  
  
"Leave them out of this White Ranger" Conner yelled, referring to the Fued that had formed between the Red and White Dino Thunder Rangers.  
  
"And miss this chance to hurt you, oh yeah right, I jumping on it." The White Ranger snapped, pulling out his White Drago Sword, creating and firing his laser arrows. The blast hit right in front of the McKnight brothers causing them to go flying back. The White ranger soon walked toward Sakura, who had a scared look on her face.  
  
"Aww no need to cry, it will be over soon..." The white ranger quipped as he raised his sword, getting ready to strike.  
  
'LEAVE HER ALONG..." The white Ranger looked up to see Conner back on his feet.  
  
"And what are you going to do..." The white Ranger quipped as the other Three Dino Thunder Rangers arrived on scene behind Conner.  
  
"This...DINO THUNDER POWER UP" Conner activated his morph sequance, while Sakura and Eric looked on, Both faces in a mixture of shock and happiness. But Kira, Ethan, and Dr. O were cursing Conner's stupidity under there helmets. The White Ranger just laughed as he lunged toward the Red Ranger, swinging his sword. Conner was soon hit by the Sword and sent flying back into the other Rangers.  
  
"Sorry about that Guys" Conner quietly replied.  
  
"Well take later Conner, just form the blaster..." Dr. O snapped at the Red Ranger...  
  
"Right, Z-REX BLASTER" The Yellow, Blue and Red Rangers yelled forming the powerful blaster. "Fire..." The blaster fired, hitting the White ranger in the chest causing him to go flying back into a building. The white ranger struggled to get up, clenching his chest, cursing himself for letting his guard down.  
  
"You got lucky this time Rangers..." The White Ranger said disappearing. The Rangers de morphed, knowing they would have to reveal there secret thanks to Conner's stupidity. Conner started walking toward Eric and Sakura when he felt Dr. O roughly grabbing his arm.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing Conner." Dr. O yelled at his red Ranger, who he thought was smarter than this.  
  
"Protecting my Family.." Conner Snapped back.  
  
"Conner what do you mean....Who are they?" Kira asked, wondering this.  
  
"Guys meet Eric McKnight, My Twin Brother.....And Sakura Kwan.......................My Daugther.........."  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N wee Chapter one is done, please read and review................Also try to answer Dr. O's Science question correctly and get a special nod from me in this fic grins Thank you and please review......... 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Power Rangers, Sadly Disney................WHY MUST EVERYTHING WORK FOR THE MOUSE WHY WHY?? I do own Sakura though...  
  
Author Note: For Everybody's sake, this fic is slightly more A/U than most fics as some events in the show never happened. Like in this Fic, Conner is 19 while Ethan Trent and Kira are 18 and they are all in there senior year, and No one knows that Trent is the evil White Ranger. And While this is a Conner/Kira (or a KirCo.............Go KirCo Knights........), Trent and Kira are dating. Also The Dino Thunder Rangers only know that Dr. O was a ranger, but did not learn of any other ranger identities, nor did they learn of Conner's Twin Brother Eric (only Hayley knows of this). Also Dr. O's class is not first period, but rather the last period. And Congrats Peggy for getting the Photosynthesis thing right.  
  
Power Rangers Dino Thunder: The Passion of Red and Yellow Chapter 2 "A Angel to Rangers"  
  
A few hours had gone by, with Dr. Oliver, Ethan and Kira following the McKnights everymove. They had agreed to put off the shouting match until after Sakura had gone to bed. They had walked off to about two clack away from the McKnight's house. Dr. O was the first one to "Speak" up  
  
"I can't believe you Conner, you really do embody the meaning of Dumb Jock!" Doctor Oliver yelled at his student, how the heck did some one who became a father at the age of 14 become a power ranger.  
  
"It's not like you think Dr...."  
  
"Okay Conner, Tell us, what is it exactly then, cause it sure looks that way to us." Ethan interrupted.  
  
"You guys don't under stand Conner is still....." Eric McKnight sighed.  
  
"He's still what Eric? an asshole, an idiot, A womanizer.." Kira Ford snapped, angry and jealous for some reason.  
  
"A VIRGIN!" Conner yelled at the top of his lungs getting the attention of the other three rangers finally. "Yes I'm still a Virgin you guys."  
  
"I don't believe it I actually lost my Virginity before Conner, Ha ha" Ethan was laughing his butt off getting stares from everyone.  
  
"Okay if Conner is a Virgin, than how did he become Sakura's Father?" Kira questioned.  
  
"Conner Bro, you want to tell the story man.." Eric McKnight sighed.  
  
"Well it all Happened three years ago..."  
  
FlashBack Reefside April 2001 Conner McKnight was sitting in the back seat of his parents Minivan, grinning as he had just lead Reefside to beat Angel Grove in a heated Soccer match 5-4. He smiled as he remembered the look on the rival's team couch. Conner looked out the window to see that his father was movie a wee bit fast, espically on this steep on an incline.  
  
"Umm Dad, I don't think your suppose to go this fast..." Conner said jokingly as his father liked to joke around about speed limits.  
  
"Now Honey, you know I don't like it when you joke about this when you are on a hill." Conner's Mother told his father.  
  
"All right I'll stop." Conner's father went to step on the break but as Conner looked into the Rearview mirror he saw his father had got a panicked look on his face.  
  
"Dad what's wrong..." Conner asked, worrying about what could be happening?  
  
"The brakes won't respond, Damn it I knew I should of had them fixed." He yelled "But hopefully we can use that Run away truck ramp..." Conner's father said. Conner breathed a sigh of relief but soon panicked again when he saw another car heading up the narrow road. Mr. McKnight said a few profanties before looking to his son.  
  
"Conner, I want to jump out of the van on the grass......and remember, your mother and I love you and Eric very much."  
  
"But Dad...."  
  
"GO CONNER" Conner instantly unbuckled his seat belt and slid open the Van door, jumping out onto the grass where he rolled, pain reeling through him. He looked up to see that his parent's in the van and the other person in the car had avoid each other, only for each one to hit a huge oak trees. Conner ran up to his Parent's van and looked to see that there body had been horribly destroyed by the van twisting when it hit the tree. Crying he made his way to the other wreck. As soon as he reached the wreckage, he heard a high pitch crying. He looked into the back and was surprised to see a two year old girl who was badly cut but was still alive. He helped the Girl out of the wreckage. Surprisingly she had a few nasty cuts and bruises, but nothing life threatening. Conner pulled the girl into his arms, as she finished crying herself to sleep. He slowly made his way to the front where he saw a Asian woman was bleeding badly. But was barely holding on to life.  
  
Trini Kwan looked to the sky, she knew this was the end for her. It seemed strange though, for a once powerful super hero to meet her demise in a simple car accident. But she soon felt even more disheartened as she thought of her two year old daughter, Sakura. Since Richard tragic death soon after Sakura was born. She didn't want Sakura to die, but if she lived..who would she go to...There was no will, so Sakura would most likely end up in some orphanange. Trini cried as her daughter cried. But to Trini's surprise, the crying soon stopped. Soon she saw a teenage boy dressed in red, holding her daughter Sakura in his arms. She saw tears in his eyes, and soon realized that he was the figure that jumped out of the van.  
  
"Are you parents all right?" She asked weakily, only to get a disheartened look from the teen. Trini looked at him sadly, and was soon amazed as she saw a red ranger suit flash over him. So this boy would be a Power Ranger someday......now I know where Sakura will go.  
  
"Listen...I have a favor to ask....Give my Daughter a home, be something I could never ...cough be to her.....A parent.." Trini asked. Conner looked at her strangely but, than realized this was her last wish. Conner just nodded and smiled as the Asian woman got a smile on her face.  
  
"Thank you, you are an angel among men...Mr....."  
  
"McKnight, Conner McKnight..." Conner looked up to see a ambulance show up, suddenly remembering his parents had Vanstar. A female doctor in pink soon came running up to them. The Doctor leaned over Trini, mumbling a few words. Trini took this chance, recongize this woman as Dana Mitchell- former Pink Lightspeed Ranger..  
  
"Dana...Please make sure that Sakura......goes to the care.....Of Conner McKnight......Please.."  
  
Dana Mitchell sighed and nodded her head, watching as the original yellow ranger's life faded away.....She turned to see Conner McKnight holding Sakura Kwan in his arms.  
  
"Well Mr. McKnight, you ready to move ahead to a big stage in life pretty early......"  
  
End Flash Back  
  
"Oh my God, Conner, I never knew that, listen I'm sorry about the whole Womanizer thing.." Kira Ford was the first one to speak up after Conner told his story.  
  
"Man This reminds me of that moment in........................Actually it reminds me off no game actually." Ethan was stunned that something did not actually remind him of a video game.  
  
"Yeah you should of seen my face when Conner came how saying mom and dad are dead, and I'm father now..................................o and yeah we won into today's game." Eric said smirking recalling what his brother said as he entered the door that fateful night. Conner looked over to see Dr. O had calmed down extremely.  
  
"Dr. O, do you have anything to say.." Conner sighed expecting a lecture.  
  
"Yeah, I know now why you were chosen by the Dino Gem.....and besides if Trini trusted you with Sakura, then I really have no business expect you should be seeing me at your house more.."  
  
"Why is that Dr. O?" "Trini was my friend from High School, and a Former Ranger back when I was the Green Ranger....and Conner one Question....................Who are your contacts, I noticed instead of your well dead parents, there two people in Angel Grove..."  
  
Conner Sighed..."There my cousin and his best friend............Umm not sure if you know them but Jason Scott and Kimberly Hart...In fact arn't they moving here this weekend bro..."  
  
"Yeah Conner they are..." Conner smiled and looked to Dr. O who got a blank look on his face...He couldn't believe it, his best friend and ex girlfriend were moving to Reefside. Conner Smirked even more as the look on Dr. O's face told him he knew them. He looked at his watch and saw how late it was.  
  
"Sorry guys but I have to go to sleep, got to bring Sakura and myself to school and who knows what Mesogog is planning." Conner joked as the fellow Rangers and Ninja Agreed heading toward there home....But little did they know there piece would not last.....for in the shadows watched a concealed ninja, holding a bloody sword............  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Sorry Short chapter but deal okay.... 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Power Rangers, Sadly Disney................WHY MUST EVERYTHING WORK FOR THE MOUSE WHY WHY?? I do own Sakura though...  
  
Author Note: For Everybody's sake, this fic is slightly more A/U than most fics as some events in the show never happened. Like in this Fic, Conner is 19 while Ethan Trent and Kira are 18 and they are all in there senior year, and No one knows that Trent is the evil White Ranger. And While this is a Conner/Kira (or a KirCo.............Go KirCo Knights........), Trent and Kira are dating. Also The Dino Thunder Rangers only know that Dr. O was a ranger, but did not learn of any other ranger identities, nor did they learn of Conner's Twin Brother Eric (only Hayley knows of this). Also Dr. O's class is not first period, but rather the last period. Also Conner is still the only one to know Eric is a wind ninja.  
  
The Passion of Red and Yellow Chapter 3 "Kira's problems"  
  
Kira Ford grudgingly opened her door to her house. Looking at her watch she noticed it was 2 in the mourning...Why did she have to stay to "Interrogate" Conner about Sakura...She dragged her feet along the ground, suddenly losing the firm grip her foot had to the ground and slipping. Kira slowly descended to the ground, landing in a some sort of liquid, her head smiting into the ground. Laggardly, Kira got up checking the liquid, noticing it's crimson Color, trepidation filling her mind. She looked over to see the body of her mother, slumped over the kitchen table. Her Mother's eyes had rolled into the back of her skull, blood dripping out of her ears and neck. Kira put her hand to her mouth, feeling the need to puke. She expeditiously got to her feet and ran into her living room looking for her father. As she ran into the Living room, she stumbled over a what seemed to be a corpse. Sure enough, when Kira gazed over her shoulder, she saw what remained of her father. His chest was carved opened, Blood still spewing from the wound. Kira got to her feet and ran into the bathroom, doing the only thing she could do. Regurgitate. After she was done, she ran to the phone and dialed the first number that came to mind. After a few rings, a voice came on the other end.  
  
"Hello this is the McKnight residence..Conner speaking."  
  
"Conner, this is Kira, can you talk.." Kira uttered, on the verge of tears.  
  
"Kira, It's 2:30 in the mourning, can we talk later..?" Conner drowsily said.  
  
"Conner, My parents....They're.......They're Dead...." Kira blurted out, the tears came out unconstrained.  
  
"Aww man, stay there, I'll pick you up...." Conner sighed.  
  
"Conner...Thank you...." Kira managed to get out during her bawling. Twenty minutes later Conner McKnight pulled up to Kira's house and let her into his car with the couple pieces of luggage. Kira soon sat in the front seat, tears still freely descending her face.  
  
"Kira may I ask you a question...." Conner asked sighing. "What is it Conner?"  
  
"Why would some one murder your parents...."  
  
"Ummm...." Kira hesitated, there was no way Conner was going to believe anything about Ninjas..... "....I have no clue Conner...I have no clue." Kira just wept the remainder of the ride, falling asleep as they reached Conner's house. Smiling, Conner went and grabbed Kira, finding out he could carry her easily. He walked into his house, suddenly remembering he didn't have any spare beds....Sighing, he walked into his daughter's room and placed Kira down on his daughter's bed. As he walked over to exit the room, he heard his Daughter waking up.  
  
"Daddy...What is she doing here?" Sakura asked, her eyes showing that she was still sleepy.  
  
"Well Sakura, remember how I lost my Mommy and Daddy, and you lost your Mommy, well Kira just lost her Mommy and Daddy, and I decided to let her stay her as long as she needs someone like us there to help her."  
  
"Then is she going to be my new mommy?" Sakura asked gleefully. Conner just sighed.  
  
"It's not that simple Sakura, she does like some one else..." Conner sighed, feeling a bit jealous over Kira's love for Trent.  
  
"But you look her don't ya daddy, I think your made for each other, like Prince Charming and Cinderella." Sakura smiled, remembering her favorite fairy tale.  
  
"That's it no more Fairy tales for you..." Conner smirked teasing his daughter  
  
"Ahh but Daddy..." Sakura pouted  
  
"Go to bed, you have a long day tomorrow.." Conner sighed, hoping she would go to sleep  
  
"But my arm hurrtttttts..." Sakura Winced in pain. Conner smiled and handed over a doll.  
  
"Now I'm sure that Mr. Ticklesneezer will help ya, now go to bed, I can't defend ya and the world if I'm to tired now can I."  
  
"All right, Night daddy, I love you.." Sakura managed to say before she went back to sleep. Conner smiled at Sakura and Kira laying there and made his way to his room.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
A lone Ninja walked into the forest, where the Ninja was greeted by a spectral image of Lothor.  
  
"I SENT YOU TO KILL THAT GIRL WHO CAN RESTORE THE NINJA POWERS BUT DID YOU NOOO YOU JUST KILLED HER PARENTS." "I'm sorry master, for some reason she was not home, besides she should know her time is up soon."  
  
"She better, if she restores the Ninja Ranger powers than all my planning would be worthless." The ninja nodded as he/she headed toward a new direction, Blue bay harbor.  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Tears of Thunder

Okay thanks to all those who reviewed now for me to reply: Flame31, Thanks I didn't expect anything like that this soon.  
  
TwistedAngelPurple: Again thanks, and this is going be interesting that's for sure.  
  
Freed Keys: So you liked the plot twist eh, thanks LOL I got the idea on day in my head and had to write about it  
  
Stoned Gir: Again thanks, and this is what happens next.  
  
Blake-Tori88: When did Conner have a daughter, since now I guess, and thanks, sorry abput the long update.  
  
Daisyz: Oh yeah Kira is distraught but she going to deal with it the way Kira would. And it's not just going to be Jason and Kim joining :Grins:  
  
Fan: I'm not like that, geez Conner would have been 14 when Sakura was born, not good and glad you like it.  
  
ShinaT: One it's Conner's Daughter, and two I'm trying to get a beta reader, Then I'll update all of this.  
  
Mandolin: All right what I posted before was wrong, I had no excuse to rant like that, so Mandolin, Madslash and Kokuryu, I do understand your points, and maybe when I go to reedit these someday I'll fix some of the points, that being said I will keep my major plot lines, But thanks for the Critism I shall find a way to put it to good use. (Work stress got to me, but it's no excuse for my behavior)  
  
And Kokuryu: I might just do that, but he's not the only one gunning for Conner :Shifts eyes:  
  
Any who on with the Fic, oh before any one asks, yes I will be bringing Kimberly into this...But this will NOT be a Tommy/Kim Fic nor Trent/Kira, One There are Plenty of Tommy/Kim fics, The world can live without this being one...(Also then they magically become the focus which I don't want.) and I respect Trent/Kira I just don't like to write it...(so these first chapters are tough to write for me). And I made up what happened to the Dragonzord coin.  
  
Passion of Red and Yellow Chapter 4 "Tears of Thunder"  
  
Kira Ford awoke in what seemed like a room full of puppies. _Puppies...? I don't have puppy wallpaper........got to ask Mom what happened...........O wait Kira you can't she.....she.....dead along with Daddy......god why did it have to be them._ Kira felt her eyes get wet, her memories of her parents suddenly flooding her. She just now realized she would never see or speak to them again. As she got up crying, she realized that she had gotten Conner to take her to his house during the night. _Oh god don't tell me Conner has this Wallpaper in his room..._ All of a sudden to her surprise, she started laughing. Just the thought of it being Conner's room made her sadness seems small at the moment. Slowly she got up looking around to see a platoon of Stuffed animals, mostly Tigers and Bears dressed up as Power Rangers. _Definitely Sakura's room.._ She walked to the door, grateful that she was wearing the clothes she had changed into after she found her Parent's corpses. She looked out into the hall and went wide-eyed at the sight of Conner in only a pair of Red Boxers with Yellow Ducks on them.   
  
"Very Cute Conner." Kira laughed, all while letting the image of Conner burn into her brain, she had no clue he looked that...well hot under his clothes.  
  
"Thank you........Remind me never to wear these boxers again." Conner sighed, he had not planned on Kira seeing him like this...  
  
"Actually I was referring to your Abs...." Kira laughed, somehow laughing at Conner made her feel a bit better, like she wasn't alone.  
  
Conner just sighed as he walked toward the bathroom. "Your going to need to go aren't you..." Kira just looked at him weirdly, how exactly did he know she had to go.  
  
"Umm yeah I felt like I haven't gone in days..." Kira blushed.  
  
"There's a Reason, you, "Sleeping Beauty" have been asleep for 3 days..." Conner pointed out, stifling a laugh.  
  
"3 DAYS!!! YOUR TELLING ME I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR THREE DAYS.....Eh hold on.." Kira quickly made her way into the bathroom. Conner just sighed at his friend as he leaned against the wall.  
  
"Yes Kira, three days...." Conner once again had to stifle a laugh.  
  
"CONNER NOT NOW...." Kira yelled, infuriated at her teammate, how could he do this at a time like this.  
  
"Hey I can talk to you now, without you storming off, I like this..." Conner laughed, he could only imagine the look on Kira's face.  
  
"Go to hell Conner.." Kira was mad, but some how her little argument with Conner made her remember the fights her mother and father had together...._I wonder if me and Conner will be as happy as they were...........Wait a sec what am I thinking...I love Trent not Conner_. Kira just sighed as she got up, pulling her pants up and flushing the toilet. She walked out of the room to see Conner standing there, chuckling to himself. She quickly smacked him and walked down the hall, only to hear him laugh harder as he entered the bathroom himself. As she headed downstairs she saw a bunch of luggage in the living room that weren't hers.  
  
"What the heck is going on here?" She asked, wondering....Suddenly Eric McKnight walked out of the kitchen holding a plate with some Eggs and Pancakes on them. Smiling he put down the plate and walked over to his luggage, checking to make sure everything was there. Kira got to work eating the food, remarking how delicious it tasted.  
  
"So...ummm Eric......ummm you cooked...umm this?" Kira asked, wondering if he was leaving and why he would be while savoring every bite of her food.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry though, Conner cooks even better than I do." Eric laughed, remembering all the times Sakura shyly mentioned how Conner's cooking tasted better. Kira dropped her fork upon hearing that piece of information..._Conner can cook? No way... I don't believe it...though if it is true, I so have to try his food..._ She sighed and looked over to the living room to see Conner's Daughter, Sakura, Happily dancing in circles with out a care in the world. Kira sighed, Sakura reminded her of when she was young. _I miss those days...But now look at me, the fate of the world rests on my shoulders....Okay so it's the same for Conner, Ethan and Dr. O, but still Kira._ Sakura soon stopped dancing and walked over to Eric, who soon gave her a quick hug. Kira started to cry suddenly remembering that her parents will never do something like that with her again. Sakura noticed this and walked over, trying to pat Kira's back with her free hand.  
  
"Don't worry Mommy, Daddy will make your boo boos go away." Sakura tried to comfort her father's friend.  
  
"Mommy? I'm not your mommy..." Kira said, her tears drying. Why would Sakura call her mommy...that was strange.  
  
"Sorry about that Kira, she been calling you that since Conner brought you home. We tried to tell her you aren't but you know little girls..." Eric sighed, he had heard about the infamous temper of Kira Ford, and he really didn't want that wrath unleashed on his niece. Kira looked over to see Eric was sweating bullets. Kira Smirked, obviously Conner has been telling them stories.  
  
"Don't worry about it Eric, if it's anyone I'm going to hurt it's Conner..." Kira laughed, scaring Eric somewhat. Sakura just laughed, just because Kira was. Conner just shaked his head as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"You know I heard everything you were talking about." Kira just sighed. This was really freaky how Conner and herself reminded her of parents. Was Sakura even wrong in calling her "Mommy"? She just sighed...  
  
"I'll get you one day McKnight...Mark my words." Kira laughed again, not wanting to stop fearing her memories of her parents would depress her again. Conner just stared at her.  
  
"Kira are you sure your all right...I mean you just lost your parents...I wasn't like, and neither was Eric..." Conner asked a bit worried "and why didn't you call the cops, no one else knows of this..."  
  
"Listen Conner, I can't not until...Hey can I use your phone?" Conner sighed, might as well.  
  
"Sure Kira, I don't see why not." Kira Smiled and ran to the phone quickly dialing some numbers. "Come on answer Damn it."  
  
"Hello this is Hunter Bradley...May I ask who Conner McKnight is and How you got my unlisted number."  
  
"Hunter, it's me, Kira, listen can you come over to Reefside for a few weeks..."  
  
"Kira you know I can't leave the academy unless it's an emergency."  
  
"Hunter, MY MOM AND DAD ARE DEAD" Kira yelled loud enough so the McKnight's could hear her.  
  
"What, Aunt Jess and Uncle Steve are Dead?!" Hunter couldn't believe it, next to his parents, and Sensei Amano, Jessica and Steven Ford were the greatest Thunder Ninjas of their generation.  
  
"Yeah, and I think you should check it out before I call the authorities. Though I should of three days ago." Hunter just sighed, why wouldn't Kira tell her that?  
  
"All right, I just got to inform Sensei and plea him to take over the classes for me. But I should be there in five minutes..." Kira sighed a breath of relief.  
  
"All right see you then." Kira hung up and walked back to the McKnight's who were just shaking there heads...Well Sakura had start to watch Looney Tunes. "Um guys my cousin should be over in a few minutes...so could you guys be nice to him." Conner and Eric laughed at what Kira just said. Why would they be rude to a realitive of Kira's? Kira just laughed at the guy's reaction and continued to eat her Eggs and Pancakes. Conner sighed and went over to the stove to cook himself some grub. A few minutes later Conner was distracted by the sound of knocking on his door.  
  
"Eric, could you get the door..." Conner asked, not wanting to leave his Eggs and Bacon alone long enough to burn. Eric just replied with a nod that Conner couldn't even see and walked over and opened the door...dropping his glass of Orange Juice as he saw who it was...  
  
"Okay can anyone tell me why the hell the head teacher of the Thunder Ninja Academy is here...?" Eric yelled. Hunter just laughed as he entered the door, soon greeted by a hug from the Yellow Ranger. Soon after the embrace, Kira turned to Eric and gave him her patented death glare...  
  
"Eric...How do you know about the Thunder Ninja Academy...?" Eric nearly jumped out of his skin, scared out of his mind what Kira could be conjuring up...Conner laughed a bit and looked over to his daughter to see that she was copying the gesture. Conner just sighed as Hunter put his hand on Kira's shoulder...  
  
"Kira calm down, it's okay...He's a Wind Ninja student...The relationship between the two academies have gotten better." Hunter said, trying to calm down his cousin...  
  
"Hold on, I thought you said in that letter that their Sensei killed your parents..."  
  
"Umm I found out it was the Brother of the Wind Sensei...not The Wind Sensei himself." Hunter told Kira half of the Truth, there was no way he could tell her about Lothor and him being a Power Ranger.  
  
"Ahhh I see, Guys this is Cousin Hunter Bradley..." Kira said, finally introducing Hunter to the two people who didn't know him.  
  
"Hi there I'm...."  
  
"Conner McKnight, Caller ID and the process of elmination works wonders...so you know what happened..." Hunter asked, trying to get a grip on things  
  
"Just that Kira called up three nights ago and said her parents were dead..." Conner sighed, wishing he knew more.  
  
"You guys I'm sure you all love to stay and chat, but don't you and Kira have school.... Umm that is you want to go Miss Ford..." Eric sighed, again not wanting to face the wrath of Kira Ford.  
  
"Oh I'm going, I have to let Hunter inspect the scene first...It's a Thunder Ninja thing..." Kira sighed.  
  
Sakura quickly ran up to Kira and tugged on her shirt. As soon as she knew she had Kira's attention, she asked the question burning in her mind. "Does that mean you're a Thunder Nenja too, Mommy?" Hunter's eyes widen at the statement. He immedatily ran toward Conner, kicking him in the gut sending him reeling back in pain. Kira, frustrated, smacked Hunter on the back of the head.  
  
"First of all, yes I am a Thunder Ninja Student...Though only in the summer...(A/N And thus explains why she wouldn't of got caught), and Hunter, Conner's been trying to get her to stop, but I'm not losing any sleep over it, now can we please go to school." Conner nodded as Hunter ninja streaked away, letting Conner and Kira head toward Conner's car.  
  
At Reefside High...  
  
Kira Ford got through the day with out much hassle, or emotional stress. And now it was Dr. Oliver's Science class, nothing should send me over the top here. Hunter had joined her about third period with some disturbing news...Apparently, by the way the Fords were killed, he was pretty sure a wind ninja or ninja student had killed the Fords. Kira took her seat besides Ethan James, with Hunter leaning on the wall, muttering something. What, Kira couldn't tell, but it wasn't good that was for sure. Conner walked into the class somewhat late only to get glares from his teammates and Hunter. Not wanting to know why, he just sat down as Trent Fernandez came running right in and right to his Girlfriend.  
  
"Kira Honey-Bunny, where have you been, you didn't call or anything." Kira sighed, she really didn't want to explain to Trent what happened.  
  
"She was with me, it was a family thing..." Hunter stepped forward, getting a good look at this Trent Guy he heard his cousin. He didn't know why but Hunter just couldn't seem to get himself to trust this Trent. Suddenly Dr. Oliver walked into the Room.  
  
"All right sorry I'm late, I just received a call from my Finacee ...and got some major news..."  
  
Cassidy Cornell, the prime (and only) reporter for Reefside high charged in on this piece of info like any good reporter would. "So Dr. Oliver, what is this major news, the demanding student body wants to know..."  
  
"I don't think it's proper for a teacher to reveal that information...so let's just take our seats and start with today's lesson...which is going to be on Parental Instincts..." Kira just froze, this was not happening to her.  
  
"All right, can any one tell me what the most basic instinct of mother would be." Dr. Oliver looked around his class to see that only Cassidy Cornell had her hand raised.  
  
"Yes Cassidy..."  
  
'It's to make sure the kids stay up to date in the latest of a fashion..."  
  
"Congratulations, you just earned another week on detention..." Cassidy just sighed as Conner raised his hand. Dr. Oliver just smiled, just the person he was hoping for.  
  
"Yes Conner..."  
  
"It would be the survival of the young, making sure they live long enough to ensure the passing on of their genes." Conner answered. Kira all of a sudden broke down, wondering if that's what her parents were doing before they got murdered. She got up and ran out of the room crying, her cousin following close behind her. Dr. Oliver just sighed at the scene.  
  
"All right everyone class is dismissed, and congratulations no homework." Dr. Oliver dismissed the class, watching as Most of the Students left. He noticed Conner trying to leave only to be stopped by what seemed like a pissed off Ethan. "Conner, Ethan is there a problem here?"  
  
"Go ahead Conner, tell him what you and your brother did 4 nights ago..." Ethan barked, louder than usual.  
  
"What...we told you the Truth about Sakura and went home...." Conner sighed what was this all about?  
  
"Oh I just found out that Kira's parents were killed by a Wind Ninja and that your brother is one..." Ethan snarled while Dr. Oliver just sighed, at least he knew why Kira ran out of Class.  
  
"Ethan, Come on, I doubt Eric did anything, and even if he did why are you snarling at me, heck I would join you in killing him..." Conner sighed "...And there's a whole Academy of them in Blue Bay."  
  
"Conner's right Ethan, we can't going around playing the Blame game, we have to be rational about this...I assume that Hunter is a Ninja of some kind." Dr. Oliver looked to the Red Ranger who just sighed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he's a Thunder Ninja along with Kira." Conner sighed getting up and walking toward the door, Ethan and Dr. Oliver following.  
  
Conner sighed as he walked toward his car, a question suddenly popped into his head. "Oh wait, Dr. O, what did you mean by big news?  
  
"Well Conner you should know the best out the Tree of us..." Dr. Oliver just smirked as he walked out of the building, with a chuckling Ethan James following. Conner just stood there dumb founded, not sure what he meant. Suddenly it came to mind, Conner just smirking as he exited the school climbing in his car. He had no sooner entered his car when his morpher went off. He quickly looked around to make sure no one was around before answering his morpher.  
  
"Conner here, What's up?" Conner more of stated then asked a question.  
  
"It's Kira and her Cousin, they're being attacked by some Tyrannodrones at the park, and it appears She doesn't want him to know about her being a ranger.... As she is not really doing anything." Hayley sighed as she communicated with Conner "I'll try to get Tommy and Ethan there, just hurry". Conner just sighed and drove over to the park to see Kira and Hunter trying to hold back the Tyrannodrones. Conner quickly reopened his communication with Hayley.  
  
"Hey Hayley, just because Kira isn't making the fact she's a ranger obvious, does that mean I have to, the guy is a Thunder Ninja..." Hayley just sighed and pressed a button, causing the morpher to make a loud Buzzing noise. "I take that as a yes, man has Hayley been cranky over the last few days I wonder what here problem is." Conner quickly ran out of the vehicle and dropkicked on of the Tyrannodrones that was about to attack Hunter.  
  
"Hey you two okay..." Conner asked getting a strange look from Hunter and a Glare from Kira.  
  
"Why do you care, McKnight...It's not like you're a power ranger or anything..." Hunter snarled, though slowly realizing even if Eric had killed his aunt and Uncle, Conner had nothing to do with it. Suddenly to Conner's displeasure, The White Ranger had shown up.  
  
"Hello Conner, it seems like a good day to kill or rather in your case, a good day to die." The white Ranger taunted making Conner clench his fist. The White Ranger just threw his head back in laughter as Zeltrax and a few dozen Tyrannodrones appeared. Kira just sighed, there was no way she was going to reveal her secret identity to her cousin, head teacher of a secret ninja academy or not. Conner on the other hand had already revealed his morpher.  
  
"Conner what is that?" Hunter asked, it looked like a morpher, but Conner couldn't be a ranger...could he.  
  
"What do you think? DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA!" Conner activated his morpher transforming him into the Red Dino Thunder Ranger once more. Hunter had to admit he was amazed, how could some one as idiotic as Dustin become a red ranger. Kira just sighed as Conner turned around.  
  
"You two can not tell a soul what you just saw okay?" Conner demanded as he pulled out his Thunder max saber and charged the White Ranger. Kira just sighed, when she suddenly heard a couple of Raptor Riders coming her way. She looked up and was relived to see Ethan and Dr. Oliver heading toward them. They just dismounted their riders and started to attack the Tyrannodrones and Zeltrax.  
  
Meanwhile Conner was busy with his fight against the White Ranger. The short but intense battle had left both rangers on there knees. "I see you gotten better." The White Ranger panted as he looked up into a tree to see a figure moving in on Kira's location. "It's too bad you rangers are so dumb." Conner looked at the White Ranger strangely who suddenly disappeared, before looking backwards to see a Ninja getting ready to attack Kira and Hunter.  
  
"Shit...KIRA, HUNTER WATCH OUT." Conner ran over and pushed Hunter and Kira out of the way taking the sword instead. To everyone's surprise the Sword cut right through the high-powered suit, causing Conner to fall on the ground demorphing bleeding. Hunter glared at the Ninja before charging him. Hunter tried to get the Ninja off his feet with a sweep, but the Ninja jumped over Hunter's leg and kicked hunter in the head as he came back down to earth. Hunter held his head as he got up, wishing he had his helmet. The Ninja charged at Hunter, blood lust in his eyes. Kira, a little distraught over what Conner did, ran over and Spin kicked the Ninja to the side, making a point to grab the hood of the Ninja, de-masking him. Kira went wide-eyed at what she saw; Eric McKnight was standing there grinning like a mad man. Conner finally got up holding his wound.  
  
"ERIC HOW COULD YOU..." Conner yelled, ignoring the pain his own brother had caused.  
  
"It's quite Simple actually, Power, I desired power and My master Lothor gave it to me." Eric smirked.  
  
"That impossible, He's stuck in the abyss of Evil." Hunter snarled raising a few eyebrows.  
  
"Ah but the powers of good can freely pass through the abyss...And Master Lothor held six such powers...And now I hold three of them...The Thunder powers and Yellow Wind power." Eric Smirked. Hunter growled, now some Punk had his powers....this couldn't be true...  
  
"But you can't use the powers with out a morpher..." Kira cried out, causing Hunter to raise an eyebrow, how would she know of morphers?  
  
"True....Which is why I went to Angel Grove and dug out this..." He lifted his hand to show the Green Power Coin and Golden Morpher. "And with is I will defeat you pitiful hero's and gain your power and the other Ninja Powers as well..." Dr. Oliver just froze in fear...now some one else had his first powers, and was going to make the same mistake as he did.  
  
"Eric, Don't do this, your making a huge mistake..." Dr. Oliver cried out  
  
"I doubt it, besides with this much power how can I be wrong? Now remember this little line...IT'S MORPHIN TIME DRAGONZORD" Eric McKnight held up the morpher and allowed the Green Energy to encompass him, transforming him into the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. "And now, Miss Ford, it's time to die..." Eric raised the Dragon Dagger and charged at Kira slashing. But Somehow, Conner was able to use his Dino Speed and once again block the blow for Kira, causing Eric to cut another deep gash in Conner. Conner suddenly felt himself getting weak and passed out. Kira just muttered a few curse words, as the Green Ranger moved toward her.  
  
"Why me Eric...." Kira said with tears rolling down her eyes.  
  
"Cause you are the one who can stop Master Lothor's plans..." Eric picked up the Sword he used to Stab Conner and moved toward Kira, causing her to scream. But instead of her usual Ptera scream, what seemed to be Music came out. Kira suddenly glowing with Crimson Energy. Suddenly The Energy flew out of Kira and into Hunter's long dormant morpher, instantly morphing Hunter once more into the Crimson Thunder ranger. Kira looked up wide-eyed, Hunter was a Power Ranger? Sighing she quickly ran over to Conner unconscious form, crying somewhat. Hunter quickly pulled out his Thunder Staff and started to fight the green ranger. Hunter quickly slashed the Green Ranger with the Staff, only to get slashed by the Green Ranger's Dragon Dagger. They quickly ran at each other and butted heads, The green ranger soon grew tired of the bout and fired an energy bolt at Hunter knocking him back, as Dr. O and Ethan finished fighting the Tyrannodrones that suddenly appeared. The Green Ranger smirked under his helmet and disappeared. Hunter, Ethan and Dr. Oliver quickly de-morphed and ran over to Kira and Conner.  
  
"Hey Cous, is he going to be all right?" Kira just nodded and turned around to Hunter, glaring at him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that, you were a power ranger?" Kira suddenly stopped, remembering that secret identities of Rangers was suppose to be just that, secret.  
  
"Let me ask you this, then who do you know about morphers..."  
  
"Well...I'm a power ranger Hunter, the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger." Hunter just went wide-eyed and shook his head. Figures.  
  
"Come on we'll talk later, let's just Conner home...to Sakura.... And Make sure Eric doesn't come home, By the way Kira, I'm staying for a while now..." Kira just nodded as they headed toward Conner's Car, unknowingly being watched by female ninja.  
  
"Go Ahead, Blame Eric McKnight...Uncle's plan is going perfectly" The ninja laughed as the Rangers drove off, they had no clue what was coming.  
  
To be continued. 


	5. Of Noodles and Wind Ninjas

The Passion of Red and Yellow "Of Noodles and Wind Ninjas" A/N the nickname Conboy was made up by Makuku (that I know of), so I credit him with that. Makuku also came up with the character Makuku Oliver. Also for everyone's sake the Dino Thunder morph call is _written like this_, While the Ninja Storm calls shall be **written like this. **I know I use like a couple words a lot ....I'lll leave it as is now, I got to dig out my theraus (or however you spell it) and change it later.

Kira sighed as she worked over an oven of boiling water. Why did Conner have to get hurt? Now she was the one assigned to "take care of him". Why did it have to be her, other than the fact she now lived in the same house than him? It had to be because she was a girl, and supposed to be able to cook and clean.

After staring at the pot of water, convinced it would never boil, she walked into the living room and started vacuuming, trying to clean up for Conner. As she pushed the vacuum back and forth, she couldn't help but wonder why Conner had took those two blows meant for her. She snapped back into reality when Hunter came into the room. He took a big sniff and noticed something was off.

"Kira, why do I smell something burning?" Kira went wide-eyed and dropped the vacuum, running into the kitchen, seeing a small fire. She quickly threw a towel full of grease and tried to thwack it out, only to make the problem worse. She then grabbed a bucket of water and threw it on the leaking rag watching even more of the floor catch on fire. Hunter sighed as he grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed it at the base of the fire, knocking them out.

Kira sighed as she walked back into the living room, her face suddenly meeting with a huge cloud of dust. She winced, suddenly remembering that she hadn't turned the vacuum off. She walked through the dust and turned off the vacuum, which some how had been switched to reverse. Hunter walked in and sighed, seeing the dirtiest room is not going to like this..." Kira sighed and nodded. How could she do this to Conner? He saved her life, and she ruins his house. Sighing, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a remarkably unharmed pack of ramen noodles. As she went to leave the kitchen, Conner's "daughter", Sakura, walked in, looking at the strange new marking on the floor.

"Mommy why is there a big black spot on the ground?" Sakura asked. Kira sighed, she didn't want to look like an idiot in front of her biggest fan, so she decided to tell a little white lie.

"Oh that, I was just testing the Thundermax Saber gun mode to see how big of booms I could make..." Sakura laughed as she looked over into the living room.

"So what happened in the living room, did you test your awesome daggers?" Sakura asked.

"No that was a stupid mistake on the vacuum," Kira sighed as Sakura started laughing again. Kira just sighed as she walked up to Conner's room, not caring if she looked like she had been dragged through the biggest mud puddle in the world. As she walked into Conner's room, she saw his eyes go wide. She went to go speak as she was interrupted by Conner.

"What happened, Kira? I smelled something burning." Conner said.

"I burned the boiling water, Conner, and it spread to your kitchen floor," Kira sighed.

Conner just laughed. "How it is possible to burn water? Geez, you no longer have license to call me an idiot." Suddenly Conner winced, he had forgotten about his wounds. He silently cursed his brother. Kira sighed, wishing she could go over and help, but that wasn't a wise idea while he was still trying to heal his open wounds, and she was, well, covered in dirt...literally.

"Well, Conner, I have to hit the shower..." she said, blushing a little bit. Conner nodded as Hunter walked in.

"Hey, man, I re-vacuumed your living room. Now I remember why Aunt and Uncle Ford never let Kira do any house work..." Hunter said with a smirk, causing him to get punched in the arm by Kira, who had a hurt look on her face. He sighed and looked to Conner. "Ready to go, man? That Dr. Oliver wants to make sure that sword didn't have any toxins in it. Sakura's already buckled up."

Conner nodded as Hunter came over to help him up. Kira took this as the perfect time to head for the shower. By the time Kira had entered the shower, Hunter had helped Conner down the stairs, reaching the newly cleaned living room couch. Conner walked a few steps in complete pain. Wincing in pain, he dropped down on the couch.

"Sorry man, I just can't make it. I'm in too much pain." Hunter nodded and ran over to the phone. He quickly dialed the Black Ranger's phone number. After a few rings, the good doctor answered the phone.

"Hello this is Dr. Thomas Oliver. Let me guess Conner can't make it..." Dr. O smirked. He loved Caller ID.

"Yeah, but you said you wanted to talk to me and Sakura anyway. Should I still come?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, it's really important that you two show up. Meet me and Ethan here in an half hour," Dr. Oliver replied before hanging up.

"Yo, Conboy, I'm heading to Dr. O with Sakura, he want to talk to about something." Hunter looked over to see if it was okay with Conner. Sakura was his daughter, after all.

"Sure man, just be careful." Conner stated. Hunter quickly ran out the door, and into Conner's Car, driving toward Dr. O's house. When he got there, he quickly walked up to the door, holding Sakura's hand. Sakura looked up, a bit confused.

"Uncle Hunter?" Sakura looked up, her eyes wide with confusion. Hunter regretted looking down at her. No wonder Kira caved into having Sakura call her Mommy. She was just so darn cute.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Why are we here without daddy?" Hunter laughed, the same question was running through his mind, expect he preferred to call Conner anything but Daddy.

"No clue, Sakura, but hopefully we will find out," he said smiling. He then quickly knocked on the door. To his surprise, instead of Dr. Oliver or Hayley answering the door, there was a teenage boy not much older than Kira standing there. He had long brown hair, with a pair of googles on his face. His attire made up of a blue jean jacket and pants, with a white shirt.

"Let me guess, you're here to see Uncle Tommy. He's downstairs." The teen pointed to the revealed stairs down to the Dino base. Hunter shrugged and walked down them with Sakura, to see Ethan and Dr. Thomas Oliver talking.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Dr. O? I don't want to face Kira's wrath..." Ethan said with a lot of worry in his voice, not knowing that Kira's cousin was right behind him.

"Do I want to know what you're planning, or should I fill this under "This is a Dustin Plan" section?" Hunter smirked as he looked at two confused rangers and a giggling girl.

"Actually we were discussing on ways to hook up Conner and your cousin, Hunter." Dr. Oliver said calmly. Ethan turned around, wincing.

"Must you be so blunt Dr. O?" Ethan sighed. Kira's wrath alone was one thing, but both Kira and Hunter... _I'm too young to die! I haven't even filled out a will_. Hunter looked at Ethan's face and laughed.

"Hey don't worry! I have to admit, except for the fact that Conner's brother is trying to kill Kira, those two are made for each other." Hunter laughed. "And also, I don't really trust that Trent..."

"Right...But we need a plan." Dr. Oliver sighed. This was going to be harder than any thing they faced before.

"Oh, oh, oh, I got a plan to bring Mommy and Daddy together..." Sakura said, waving her arm motioning for the boys to lean down. They listened carefully as Sakura whispered the plan to them. It was crazy, but it was better than locking them in a closet until one of them made a move.

"So are we going with that plan?" Ethan said standing up, looking to the other two rangers.

"Of course, Ethan. Now Hunter, Sakura I think it's time you head home. Remember, you can't let anyone know about this plan," Dr. O stated. Hunter and Sakura nodded and left toward the McKnight residence.

At the McKnight residence...

Kira Ford had just exited the shower, stepping out of the bathroom in her black lace bra and panties, walking down the stairs. She figured that the others would be at Dr. O's so she could freely walk to her room. As she walked down the stairs, she froze when she saw Conner McKnight sitting on the couch, looking in her direction.

Conner looked up and stared at Kira for what seemed like minutes. [I] This definitely makes up for that Boxer incident.[/I] They just stood there until when suddenly, Hunter and Sakura walked in the front door. Hunter quickly took one look at the scene in front of him.

"CONNER MCKNIGHT, STOP STARING AT MY COUSIN'S..."

"MELONS, GET YOUR MELONS RIGHT HERE!" A fruit vendor at the heart of Reefside Park yelled. Suddenly Dustin Brooks walked up to the vendor, along with a stunning look-alike.

"Yeah dude, we'll take two melons each." Dustin said, passing over the money, while the vendor passed him and the look-alike the melons. They walked over to Shane Clark, Tori Hanson, and two Wind Students, Tally and Marah. The Former Wind Rangers and their students just looked at the two boys shaking there heads. The Boys had their melons held up so it looked wrong.

"Dustin, Dan, what are we ever going to do with you?" Shane said, sighing. There was no hope for those two.

"What did we do?" Dan said with an angry look. He looked over to the girls, who just pointed to their chests. Dustin and Dan looked down to see what they were doing.

"Dude, that's just wrong..." Dustin said to Dan, throwing his melons in a bag.

"Whatever you say Sensei Brooks..." Dan sighed. "What exactly are we doing here again?"

"Remember Eric? Apparently he has killed the Thunder Ninja Academy's Sensei's aunt and uncle. We are here to banish him to space. Hunter said we might need backup, and that's why you three students are here." Everyone nodded and started walking toward the McKnight house.

"Oh, you only wish to banish me..." Eric said as he appeared behind the group of teens along with the White Dino Ranger and a group of Tyrannodrones, "...for today...you will all die...T-drones, attack!" The T-Drones charged, and were soon fighting the Wind Rangers and students...

At the McKnight residence...

Kira Ford stepped out of her room, dressed in a new pair of clothes, her face still burning from what happened. She quickly stepped into the living room to apologize to Conner, when her morpher went off. She grumbled a few choice words and brought her morpher to her mouth.

"Kira here, what's up?" Kira sighed. She knew it had something to do with Eric.

"Eric and the White Ranger are attacking what seems to be a bunch of Wind Ninjas." Kira face went sour at the mention of Wind Ninjas.

"Let them take care of themselves they don't need our help, the murderous bastards." Hunter glared at Kira and brought up his morpher, which Hayley modified so he could communicate with the Dino Thunder rangers and herself.

"We're on our way. I assume Dr. Oliver and Ethan are going to met us there?" Hunter asked.

"No there just going send you out there to die...OF COURSE THEY'RE HEADING OUT THERE...just go..." Hayley screamed, causing Hunter and Kira to blink. From what Kira told him, Hayley was pretty sweet, so why was she acting like a stick in the mud? He just sighed as he got ready to morph. Kira had already willed her crystal to expose the morpher. They just looked at each other and got ready to morph.

"_DINO_ **_THUNDER_** **STORM **_POWER UP_ **RANGER FORM** **_HA!_**" The two rangers called out, allowing the Crimson and Yellow energy to encompass their bodies transforming them into the Yellow Dino Thunder and Crimson Thunder Power Rangers. They immediately started running to the park to help Hunter's friends.

By the time they had reached there, Hunter noticed that Marah and some kid that looked like Dustin had already been knocked unconscious. Rage filling his mind, he quickly pulled out his Thunder Staff and started attacking the T-drones watching, them send themselves to their doom, one by one. The Three Wind Rangers looked up to see the Crimson Thunder Ranger fighting. One thought ran through their mind: How the heck did Hunter get his powers back? And who was that Yellow Ranger fighting with them?

Suddenly, they felt themselves being knocked to the ground by the White Dino Ranger. Groaning in pain, they struggled to get up, suddenly noticing that Tally had disappeared. Unexpectedly they heard the laughter of Eric McKnight.

"You fools! Do you really think just because your friend got his power back, that you're going to get yours? Sorry, but I'm the one with the Power now! It's Morphin' time! Dragonzord!" Eric raised the morpher and called out the name willingly, transforming himself into the Green Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger. The three Wind Rangers went wide-eyed at what their former pupil had just done, it's couldn't be...Eric couldn't be a power ranger!

"Dude...did you just see what I just think I saw?" Dustin asked, even more confused than than he normally was.

"Gee, you think, Dustin?" Tori sighed with a hint of frustration and sarcasm. This was not their day, and from the looks of it, The Yellow Ranger and Hunter were too busy keeping the white one at bay now. The three ninja's quickly got into a battle ready position, and charged the Green Ranger.

Dustin first swept the Green Ranger off his feet, while Shane quickly ninja-streaked over and kicked the falling ranger back, while Tori quickly jumped up and landed right on his gut. Eric grunted in pain for a quick second, before throwing Tori into Shane, and brought his boot harshly into Dustin's face, knocking him out. Cackling, he turned to the two Wind Rangers struggling to get up.

"What do you want Eric?" Shane yelled, furious that one of their first students would end up like this.

"Same thing everybody else wants. Power..." Eric sneered. "I want to be known as the one who finally defeated the Power Rangers..."

Suddenly a blast came from nowhere. Eric looked behind him to see the Red and White Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. He sneered. Where the hell did they come from? He quickly pulled out the Dragon Dagger and charged them.

Meanwhile...

Kira wasn't having much luck fighting the White Dino Ranger with Hunter. She could already feel the pain reeling through her body. She got up off of her kneeling position to receive one of the White Ranger's kicks to her gut. She flew back into a tree, demorphing, but smiling as Dr. Oliver and Ethan James arrived at the scene.

"Sorry, we had Zeltrax problems," Ethan chuckled as he helped Hunter slash the ranger to Dr. Oliver, who proceeded to spin-kick to the White Dino Ranger's helmet, knocking him back. The Ranger growled as he got up Damn, the element of surprise got him.

"You may have won the battle, but you will lose the war." The White Ranger threatened, retreating into an Invisi-portal. The Dino Thunder Rangers looked over to see the Green Ranger fighting the Red and White Mighty Morphin' Rangers...and Elsa sneaking up on the Wind Rangers. Kira got furious. If it was anyone who was going to kill the Wind Rangers, it was her.

She went to Ptera-scream, but instead of the Ptera-scream, she ended up singing that strange song again, this time three beams of light exiting her—Blue, red, and yellow. The lights flew into the Wind Rangers, the energy encompassing them once again, transforming them into the Wind Power Rangers. Tori and Shane just looked down at their bodies, seeing that they were once again Power Rangers, but that didn't save them from being slashed across the back by Elsa.

Shane growled as he hit the ground. "What's her problem?" He asked as he pulled himself off the ground.

"I have no clue Shane, but she needs to learn how to accessorize." Tori quipped as tried to pull herself off the ground with the help of her ninja sword. Elsa stared at them, sneering, and then fired a blast from her sword, knocking them down.

"When will you rangers ever learn to shut your pathetic traps?" Elsa sneered at the two conscious Wind Rangers as a blast was fired at her feet. She looked up to see the Pink Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger standing there with her Power Bow.

"Geez, even Rita could dress better than that, talk about tacky!" The pink ranger quipped, hoping to anger Elsa. It worked like a charm. Elsa fired a high-powered blast toward the Pink Ranger, hoping to bring her to her knees, but the Pink Ranger jumped and flipped forward, dodging the blast entirely. The Pink Ranger brought her foot forward as she brought herself back into an upright position, hitting Elsa in the chest and sending her flying back. "Man, she's as dumb as she is ugly!"

Meanwhile, at the McKnight household....

Conner McKnight sat up on the couch, ignoring the pain of his wounds. He knew the others were fighting his brother, and he couldn't stand for it. He was the one who told Eric their secret, so he should be the one to stop him. He slowly brought his bracelet to his lips.

"Hayley, I'm going after Eric..."

"Don't you dare McKnight! I will get Tommy to take your morpher away!"

"You know I hope the next nine months are very quick, for our sakes..." Conner smirked. He had realized who Dr. O's "Fiance" was while lying down, trying to heal his wounds.

"Well, Conner, I guess you should know since you found out... I only have 3 months left to go..."

"Okay that was more information than I needed... Anyway I'm going, whether you like it or not." Conner quickly brought down his morpher and ran out the door. Ignoring the pain that was spreading through out his body, Conner was soon running at an inhuman speed, thanks to his Dino Gem. Hayley just sighed as communication went dead. She figured Conner would do something like this. She just hoped the rest of the world was ready for his wrath.

Conner reached the battleground to see a White and Red Ranger holding off his brother, soon joined by Dr. Oliver and Ethan. He then saw a Pink Ranger fighting Elsa with Hunter soon joining the fray as well. Next thing he knew, he was on the ground, gasping for air. He looked up to see the Red and Blue Wind Rangers holding their swords to his neck, a bead of blood dripping down it. He sighed, figuring it was the end, when suddenly a loud scratching noise sent the two rangers flying back, scratching the back of his neck slightly. He got up and grinned at Kira, who glared at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE CONNER?" She yelled, more out of concern than anger, to her surprise.

"Eric's my brother. If it's going to be anyone to bring him down, it's me," he said with a surprisingly calm face. Kira nodded. It made sense in a way.

"Guess we should morph," Kira said, getting her arm ready.

"_DINO THUN_.....Huh?" Conner and Kira started to yell doing their morph procedure, when the looked down. For some reason, their morphers wouldn't come out. Suddenly the Red and Blue Wind Rangers walked over ignoring the rest of the battles for a moment.

"So you're not a ninja clone of Eric are you?" Shane said under his helmet. Conner sighed, so that was why he was attacked.

"No I'm his twin brother..." Conner sighed as he noticed the Pink Ranger and Hunter defeating Elsa, causing her to retreat. He looked up to see the Red and White Rangers along with Dr. O and Ethan blasting the heck out of his brother, only to see them fall to the ground in pain.

"Come on, brother, do you think all of these Rangers will keep me from killing your girlfriend? Guess again..." Eric laughed charging the small group, knocking down the Pink Ranger and Hunter as he ran toward them. Shane and Tori charged toward their student, hoping to stop him. Shane swung his sword down only to have it deflected by the Dragon Dagger. Tori tried to sweep him, only for Eric to jump up and land on top of her, kicking her head. Conner ran toward his brother furiously bringing his leg up to his brother's head, hoping to knock him down.

Suddenly, Conner heard a thwack and was instantly pleased as his brother started to fall to the ground. But Conner soon saw that his brother was trying to stab his Dragon Dagger into him. Again. But suddenly, Eric went flying back, demorphing, as Conner saw a blur of yellow come out of the ground.

"Dude don't play with pointy objects! You could poke out an eye," Dustin smirked with his arm raised in the air, making it clear that he gave Eric a massive uppercut from the ground.

"You haven't seen the last of me Sensei Brooks." Eric called out traveling through an Invisi-portal as the other rangers got up and walked over to the others.

"Conner, what are you doing here?" Dr. Oliver demanded.

"Dr. O, he's bound and determined to defeat Eric." Kira sighed. The Red and Pink Rangers laughed.

"DR. OLIVER, Tommy this is nuts...And I thought making Conner a Red Ranger was nuts!" The Red Ranger laughed, demorphing to reveal Jason Scott. The Pink Ranger followed suit, revealing Kimberly Hart. Conner went wide as he saw his cousin and Kim were past Power Rangers. The Wind Rangers, Ethan, and Hunter followed suit. Then everyone looked toward the White Ranger. Who was he? The White Ranger sighed and demorphed, revealing himself. Hunter recognized him to be the boy who had answered the door at Dr. Oliver's earlier that day.

"Guys this is Makuku Oliver, my nephew." Tommy said, demorphing. "He's here to help us fight Eric and Mesogog." Conner quickly sighed and asked the burning question.

"Dr, O you told us that the power coins for those suits were broken. How are they working again?"

"Well, Cous, apparently when Tommy made your powers he studied and inadvertly recreated the morphing grid. Billy repaired Kim and Tommy's old coins, and this one was never damaged," Jason explained, challenging Billy.

"Well, let's go to my place and figure this out." The group nodded, waking up the two fallen students and following Tommy. Conner started to follow when his cell phone rang. He picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello McKnight." Conner knew instantly it was the Evil White Dino Ranger.

"What do you want?" Conner growled.

"I want to finish our little duel—without your brother interfering. Meet me at the school parking lot early tomorrow morning...or else." Conner heard the phone line go dead, intent on finishing the rivalry he and the White Ranger had once and for all.

To be continued...


End file.
